


How to Seduce Your Sister's Babysitter

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstanding, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico is a good brother, Pining, Shounen-ai, Slash, and a giant dork, babysitter!Percy, kiddo!Hazel, matchmaker!Reyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Hades di Angelo is seriously questioning why he hired a babysitter for his precious youngest child Hazel. Because his teenage son, who is supposed to study for his upcoming finals so he will graduate with good grades, nearly stumbles over his own feet in his hurry to get home whenever he hears that Percy Jackson is there to babysit Hazel.No, Nico, making the babysitter a complete waste of money is not cute, just ask him out, for heaven's sake.





	How to Seduce Your Sister's Babysitter

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || How to Seduce Your Sister's Babysitter || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: How to Seduce Your Sister's Babysitter – Or: How Hades Got a Migraine the Size of Texas

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, pining, misunderstanding, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Reyna, Hades/Persephone

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Tyson, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Godly Characters: Hades, Persephone

Summary: Hades hires a babysitter for his youngest, because him and his wife are very busy and Nico is _supposed_ to be busy with preparing for high school graduation. Instead, his son seems to be around even more often than ever before since Percy Jackson started working for them...

**How to Seduce Your Sister's Babysitter**

_Or: How Hades Got a Migraine the Size of Texas_

"Niccoló Antonio di Angelo", stated his father, voice grave.

Nico froze and turned to look at his father with wide eyes. It was never a good thing when Hades used the middle-name. Nico tried to smile at Hades in a pacifying way. Hades was holding the newspaper just a little too tightly. Nico's stepmother smiled and refilled Hades' mug.

"Honey, let the boy sit down and scold him once he has a plate of food", requested Persephone.

"What... exactly did I do to deserve a scolding...?", asked Nico reluctantly.

While Hades took deep, calming breaths, Nico took a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon from his stepmother. With the plate in hand did Nico sit down next to his baby sister, gently kissing the top of her hair. Hazel was Nico's most precious. She was the most adorable little toddler in the history of toddlers and no one could convince him otherwise. With her wild curls and the large, golden eyes that would look at him so pleadingly that he could not ever deny her anything.

"Do you remember, perhaps, the reason why your mother and I hired a babysitter for Hazel?"

Part of Nico thought it to be a rhetorical question, but Hades was still staring at him pointedly. "Uhm, because you have a busy political career and mamma has the charities to take care of and I'm very short of my graduation, which means I'm very busy with that and college preparations?"

"Yes. Quite right", confirmed Hades, eye twitching. "Now, can you tell me why _exactly_ it seems that you're _always_ here when the babysitter is here too? He talked to me last time I ran into him about how happy he is that... you're helping _him_ with his homework?"

Nico flushed the brightest pink possible at that and ducked his head, prompting Persephone to laugh delighted. Nico stuffed his face with eggs and bacon. Persephone smiled as she kissed Hades' cheek.

"Our boy has a _crush_ on the babysitter", pointed Persephone out amused.

"W—What?", asked Hades stunned, eyes wide as he stared at his wife before he turned to look at his son. "Is that... Is she... Did you _seriously_... Oh, of course you do."

Nico tried to duck even deeper, preferably to be swallowed by the ground. "I—I... It's not... I..."

Hades heaved a sigh and rubbed his face. "Nico, you do know that we hired this babysitter so you'd have time for your studies, not so you could spend even _less_ time studying so you could _drool_ over your sister's babysitter. Please, be reasonable. Your graduation is so close, my boy."

"Yeah and I'm studying. Really. A lot", promised Nico with pleading eyes.

"Late into the night", pointed Hades out with a disapproving look. "Look, why don't we meet in the middle? You ask Mister Jackson out on a date, you start studying during your study-time again and sleep at night. Spend your weekends with Mister Jackson."

"I can't ask Percy out", yelped Nico mortified, cheeks flushed.

Percy Jackson was five years older than Nico and he was a college student and probably the hottest guy to ever walk the Earth. A swimmer, who was currently studying to become a PE teacher. He was also the kindest, sweetest, most adorable dork Nico had ever met.

Hades heaved a sigh and folded his newspaper. "You will be the death of me, son."

/break\

Percy Jackson was so utterly beautiful. Nico had a dopey smile on his lips as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, panting from how fast he had run home. Damn study-session had taken so long, he had already missed two hours with Percy. And okay, maybe Nico's dad was right and it did make having a babysitter kind of unnecessary if Nico made a point of always being home when the babysitter was there too. But oh, seeing Percy was the highlight of his day. Percy had those ridiculously messy black hair that just really made Nico want to tug on it. The sun-kissed skin that looked so utterly lickable. The soft, pink lips that looked so very kissable. And the best about Percy – not the long legs, that would look perfect wrapped around Nico's waist, or that _very_ poundable ass – were his eyes. They were deep and a mixture of green and blue, as though those two colors were at constant war in his eyes and Nico just wanted to stare into them for hours and count all the different shades of blue and green. Percy turned around when he noticed Nico, a gentle smile on his lips – and oh, Percy was wearing a tank-top, which left his very nice and very tattooed upper arms bare. He had dark-blue tribal tattoos running down his right arm, all in stylized wave patterns.

"Hey, Nico! You're home early. Thought your study session would run for another three hours?"

"Yeah, uh... finished... early?", offered Nico a little sheepishly.

"Cool", grinned Percy. "We're watching _Hercules_. You wanna join us?"

"Sure, that sounds great", smiled Nico pleased, before he paused, remembering his father's words. "Uh, listen, Percy. There... was something I wanted to ask you..."

"You know you can ask me anything, Nikki", grinned Percy teasingly. "Shoot."

"Perce! How are the snacks coming along? Tyson looks ready to eat me!"

Nico paused at the female voice, frowning displeased and confused, while Percy smiled. "Coming!"

Percy grasped Nico's upper arm and pulled him along, a bowl of popcorn under his other arm. When they entered the living room, Hazel was not the only one in the room. Percy's little brother Tyson was there too – and two redheads. One the same age as Hazel and Tyson, the other was Percy's age. Percy grinned and sat down next to the older redhead, who nudged him.

"Nico, that's Rachel", introduced Percy with a smile. "Rachel, Nico. Rachel's little sister Ella is Tyson's best friend and when I picked Tyson and Hazel up, they had already told Ella about watching _Hercules_ today... and could you say no to _those_ eyes?"

He grabbed Ella around the waist and lifted the little redhead up, who was now offering Nico a very convincing pout. Nico just blinked slowly and patted Hazel's hair. The youngest di Angelo smiled brightly up at her brother, offering him one of Percy's home-made chocolate-chip cookies.

"Sit, Ni—ico!", demanded Hazel happily, tugging on Nico's pants.

Nico found himself obeying as he sat down on the ground with Hazel, Tyson and Ella, but his eyes kept drifting up to Rachel and Percy, cozily sitting together on the couch. They sat decidedly too close to each other and kept whispering comments to each other that were inappropriate for the kids, laughing and having fun. Percy had a girlfriend and it shattered Nico's world.

/break\

"So. What's with the moping? It's kind of counterproductive for this whole studying."

Nico heaved a miserable sigh and rolled onto his back, head hanging over the edge of his bed to look upside-down at his best friends. Not helping him with the not-moping, because his best friends happened to be the happiest couple ever and basically be perfect together. He wanted that too. He wanted someone he could look at as adoringly as Jason looked at Reyna. He wanted Percy.

"Percy has a girlfriend", sighed Nico displeased, grumpy look on his face.

"No, he doesn't", countered Jason confused, stealing a cookie from Reyna.

"Hey! Mine", hissed the Latina irritated, breaking half the cookie off as it stuck out of her boyfriend's mouth. "There aren't many of Percy's cookies left in the kitchen, you should have gotten yourself one. If you steal my delicious cookies from me again, no sex for a week."

"B—Because of _cookies_?", asked Jason kind of scandalized.

"Because of _Percy's_ cookies. Percy makes the best cookies", countered Reyna unimpressed.

"Can we get back to the part where Jason doesn't believe me that Percy 'I'm perfect in every sense of the word' Jackson could land a girlfriend?", inquired Nico a bit pointedly.

"Huh? No, I can totally believe that he can land a girlfriend, but I mean he doesn't _have_ one."

"How would you know?", huffed Nico with a glare.

"...Have I never mentioned that Percy is one of Thalia's best friends?", asked Jason with a frown. "I was so sure I did. I mean... They've been friends since high school? He's over at our place all the time. He'd have mentioned if he was dating anyone, I mean he didn't shut up about Will when he was dating that medicine student last year. So, I'm sure he's single right now."

Nico sat up so fast, he nearly gave himself whiplash. "W—What? Really? He's single?"

Reyna heaved a sigh and shook her head pointedly. "This is ridiculous. So you've been moping for a week because you were thinking Percy had a girlfriend? Why exactly is that?"

"He brought this girl, this Rachel, to my place to watch movies and they were all over each other."

"Rachel is like Percy's best friend", laughed Jason and shook his head. "No worries there."

Nico sat up straighter at that, bright and curious gleam in his eyes. Like a kid who just got the best birthday present ever. Reyna rolled her eyes pointedly. That boy was absolutely hopeless.

/break\

Nico sighed as he was bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently. Reyna had called him to come to their favorite Italian restaurant and Nico was always willing to hang out with his second favorite girl (after Hazel, obviously, because no one beat his precious baby sister). But she was running late. And Nico had other things to do. For the past three days, since he had learned from Jason that Percy was single, Nico had been making his master-plan of seducing Percy.

It was, so far, a very elaborate twenty-step plan that would take him about a month or so.

He had come to realize that he must have been out of his mind when he had thought he could just ask Percy out. No. Percy was so perfect, he needed to be properly and elaborately courted. It would take time, but Percy was totally worth the effort. Percy was worth the wait. Percy was worth everything, really. Because he was beautiful, kind, sweet, funny and simply perfect.

"Nico", stated Reyna with a bright smile as she approached him. "Sorry for the wait."

"Well, you're paying, so I have no complaints", grunted Nico with a half-grin.

The two of them hugged briefly before Reyna led him inside. "But we should wait before ordering."

"...What for? I'm already starving as it is", protested Nico with a scowl.

"Because this is a date. A double-date", stated Reyna cheerfully when they sat down. "So we are waiting for the second half of this date to arrive. Jason will bring _your_ date with him."

Nico glowered. He did not need for his friends to set him up with someone. He had _a plan_. A very elaborate, maybe a little convoluted, plan. And at the end of the plan, Percy was waiting for him.

"Hey, Nico!", called Percy out, practically glowing as he came to a halt in front of their table.

"Uhm. Uh. H—Hey, Percy", greeted Nico, thrown a little off-guard as he stared past Percy.

"Hey, Nico", echoed Jason mischievously before he sat down opposite Reyna after kissing her.

"You are such a _weirdo_ , di Angelo", declared Percy with a giant grin as he sat down too.

"What? Why?", asked Nico a bit hurt, staring over at Reyna and Jason.

"Well, I mean, Jason told me that you wanted to go on a date with me. You could have invited me yourself, you know? Like, when I was over yesterday. Or sent me a text, since you got my phone number", stated Percy with a slight chuckle. "Don't tell me you were too _nervous_ to ask me out yourself? That is _so_ cute, you know. Is that why we got two chaperons for our first date?"

"I—I...", stammered Nico before it dawned on him. "...They set us up."

"Oh, now don't be so dramatic", chided Reyna casually. "You'd never manage on your own."

"So, wait. Nico didn't _know_ about this date?", asked Percy and faltered, looking at Nico.

"Uh... I mean...", started Nico with a frown. "I've had a _plan_. A twenty-step plan of seducing you."

"...Twenty steps? Holy shit, would we be going on our first date before or after _you_ got your master's degree?", asked Percy doubtfully, one eyebrow raised high.

"Shut up", muttered Nico embarrassed, cheeks red. "It's just... just..."

"Ju—ust?", prompted Percy, now raising both eyebrows high.

"I wanted to do this _right_ because you're the most amazing person I ever met", huffed Nico, cheeks darkening even more as he glared at Jason and Reyna, both snickering. "Don't mock me."

"Wow, you're adorable", whispered Percy in awe, cheeks dusted pink. "So, uh, can we like... skip twenty steps and just go ahead and go on this first date? Because I kinda really like you and I was _so_ sure that you were going to ask me out two weeks ago when you were all flustered and wanted to ask me something, but then you didn't and, really, you're so confusing, di Angelo."

"I... uh...", muttered Nico a little lost. "I mean... I... kind of did want to ask you out, but then I saw Rachel and I thought she was your girlfriend and when I realized she wasn't, I decided to make an elaborate plan because I mean, I really adore you."

"Adore?", echoed Percy flustered. "That's... so dorky. And so cute."

"That's Nico for you. Dorky and cute", chimed Reyna fondly. "Now, can we call this a date?"

"Please? Because I'm hungry", grunted Jason, staring from Nico to Percy and back.

"I'd... love that. If you really want to", said Nico, staring at Percy, very convincingly adoring.

"I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't sure", chuckled Percy as he grabbed Nico's hand.

Nico stared down at their linked fingers. Nico was so not going to eat because he was too busy staring at Percy and forgetting everything around him, especially the teasing couple next to them.

"Stop looking at me, you dork", laughed Percy embarrassed after they placed their orders. "You look at me like I hung the moon or something. It's really embarrassing. I'm _not_ perfect."

"Maybe not, but to me you are", shrugged Nico. "I love the way you're with Hazel and I love playing video games with you for hours and play-pretend with Hazel and Tyson and being the knight in shining armor to save you, my princess, and helping you with your studies and watching silly movies with you. You are completely perfect for me, Percy."

Percy's smile softened as he looked at Nico with a slight blush. "I... really like you, Nico. Honestly, I kind of don't need your help with my studies as often as I ask you, but I _really_ like listening to your voice when you explain stuff. Your accent is... oh boy."

Nico laughed as he realized that maybe he was as perfect to Percy as Percy was to him. Just perfect.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Nico being a pining idiot is so much fun to write :DDD And everyone around him being fed up with it is also fun. Hazel and Tyson are favorite characters to deage, by the way, because Nico and Percy are doting siblings already, but them doting on tiny, adorable pre-schoolers who stare up at their big brothers like those hung the sun and the moon, ah, I love it x3


End file.
